


The Milk Shake Is Ready....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Leadership, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Salt is showing who is the leader, having a taste of one specific girl....





	The Milk Shake Is Ready....

In the Rappappa’s private house, a very big house… Salt and Otabe were in a room discussing about the Rappappas from the old Gen, a serious topic.

Salt : Hm. This is one of her weaknesses…

Otabe : Yes, she’s cocky but she’s strong too, so…

Salt : A strong mind makes a strong body. Never forget that.

Otabe : Yes you’re right, coach Salt…

Salt : Euh…

Otabe : You don’t like it ? Hahaha, what about Salt Sensei ??

Salt : No, it’s awful !!

Otabe : Tell me, President….

Salt : Stop with that one, too classic…

Otabe : Master Salt…. (sexy smile)

Salt : Yeah… hmm…. Salty bitch or Bitch Salt….

Otabe : Eh ??? Hahahaha !!! Salty bitch…. (kissing)

Salt : It excites me when you say it…. (kissing)

Otabe : Miss Salt is the best….

Salt : Yeah…. I’m lucky to have such a good vice president…. (kissing)

Otabe : Mmm…. it’s because I love your instructions, hehehee…. (kissing)

Salt : Ooh, really…? (Smiling)

Otabe : Come on, we should go….

Salt : Yeah….

Into another room………………………

Center : Beautiful, right ?

Sakura : Yeah, the most beautiful one !!

Center : In the yankii style… You can feel the streets, the weed, everything in one room.

Sakura : This delicious smell, aww..!!

Center : (smiling) Yes, something between sweets and fruits…

Sakura : A good romantic atmosphère…

Center : (coming close to Sakura, smiling) Yes….

The 2 girls were about to kiss each other but they were interrupted.

Otabe : Oh..! (Smiling) Good timing.

Center : Hum… It’s fine, Otabe ! (kissing Sakura’s forehead, smiling at Sakura)

Otabe : (looking at the room) Beautiful, isn’t it ?

Sakura : (smiling, happy) Yes !!

Otabe : Ah, Center ! Nezumi wanna talk to you…

Center : She’s here ?? Okay ! (Winked at Sakura) I’ll be right back.

Center left, leaving Sakura and Otabe alone.

Otabe : (malicious) All right !! Sakura, when Center will be back, get ready !

Sakura : You did it on purpose..??

Otabe : (smiling) Yes !

Sakura : Otabe..!! Thank you !!! (Excited)

Otabe : Good luck ! (Smiling, leaving)

Sakura was all alone in this big room, super excited to have a private moment with Center, knowing that this one will be really important for her. She wanted to torture Center, thinking about all the things she could do to her…

She was looking at the bed with her back to the door. Suddenly she heard the door opening and turned back.

Salt : Sakura… hey.

Sakura : (surprised) Salt-san ??

Salt : How you doing ? (She went and sat in the chair that was against the wall, not too far from the bed)

Sakura : Euh…

Sakura was wondering what the fuck Salt was doing here, quietly sitting in the chair, and yawning, like nothing happened. This had to be a private moment between her and Center in this room, she wanted to tell Salt to get out but she couldn’t talk like that to her leader.

Center entered too, Sakura was happy to see her in such sexy clothes, and quickly, Center was followed by Otabe. The four of them were dressed sexy actually but it was more accentuated with Salt, Otabe and Center. Please guys, note that in most of the stories before, all the girls wear casual clothes.

Otabe : Salt…

Salt : Yes. (Smoking weed, drinking alcohol) Center…

Center : Yes, Salt. (Coming towards the Majijo leader, and sat on her laps)

Salt : (kissing) I missed you, baby….

Sakura : (who was totally shocked) E..EH ???!!!

She couldn’t believe what she was just seeing right now ! Salt kissing Center, Salt and Center, Center and Salt… no way. This had to be a fuckin joke ! Sakura thought that Salt was too high and drunk enough to realize what she was doing. Unfortunately for her, the Majijo boss knew what she was planning. Sakura really wanted to beat her, but she couldn't. How dare Salt steals Center from her ??!! What a bitch !!! She didn’t care if she was her leader or not, no one has to touch Center !!

Sakura : Grr..! Salt !!!!!! You..!!!!!

Salt : (provoking, smirking) You want her ? Then come and get her….

Sakura was about to rush to Salt but Otabe quickly kicked and tackled her.

Sakura : (surprised) Aargh..!!!

Otabe was holding her arms tightly, making her unable to escape.

Otabe : No, Sakura.

Sakura : Otabe ????!!!! Let go of me !!!!!! What are you..???!!!

Salt was looking at Sakura with an evil smile on her face while she kissed Center, making Sakura jealous. Salt was planning something and we know that it was better to be prepared.

Center : I missed you too…. (kissing)

Salt and Center looked at Sakura, both of them having this same evil smile on their faces.

Salt : Sakura… don’t tell me you thought that Center will fuck you here ? We need to change sometimes hehehe…. (kissing Center) I want the part of the cake too….

Center : …otherwise things are not interesting…. (kissing Salt) You seem to forget that I have admiration for Salt….

Sakura : But you’re with Nezumi and… what about me ???!!! What about me, Center ???!!!

Center : Love is a game, sweetie…. everyone is cheating everywhere, we need to have fun….

Otabe : Sorry, Sakura… but don’t worry, things will be interesting for you….

Salt : Center…. please, shake your body…. (kissing)

Center : Yeahh….

Sakura blushed, embarrassed. Seeing Center on Salt wiggling her hips was so fuckin hot for her, and she wasn’t the only one to enjoy it, we could tell on Salt’s face. Otabe smiled, seeing Salt turned on.

Center : (smiling) Salt…. as always…. (kissing)

Salt : If you start like this…. I should finish properly…. (smoking and giving a shotgun kiss to Center)

Sakura : Aah..!!! NOO..!! (she wanted Center so badly but…)

Salt : Tell me, Sakura…. it’s like you’re fuckin her, now…. that’s what you’re imagining….?

Sakura : (feeling very uncomfortable) Y..Yes..!! Please, Salt..!!! I want her !!!! I…I want her now !!!!

Salt : Hmm… (kissing Center) really…? (Starting to undress Center, which was killing Sakura more and more) Mmm…. delicious Center….

Center : Salt…. quick please…. do it…. oohhh…!

Salt : (smiling) I’m coming…. (leaving kisses on Center’s body who still had her bra and panties left)

Otabe was bitting her lip, feeling excited too.

Sakura : NOO..!!! PLEASE NOO !!!!! SALT !!!!!

Salt was nibbling Center’s neck while watching Sakura’s reaction. Center had her eyes closed, delighted. Then Salt kissed Center’s shoulders, rubbed her back and grabbed her ass, which made Center jump.

Center : Yeahhh…!! Oohhh like this..!!

Salt : I like your ass, baby…. (kissing)

Center : (blushing) Ooohhhh..!! Saaalt….!!!

Salt : I don’t need to touch you to know that you’re wet….

The 2 girls stood up, kissing wildly.

Otabe : Honeyy….!!

Sakura : Aah… aaah..!!

Center took Salt’s hand, sucking her finger. Salt knew that Center wanted to fuck her, she smiled.

Salt : No, Center…. (kissing)

Center : Yeeesss….!! Please…. Please, Salt….

Salt : (whispering) After THAT….

Center : Aahhh….

Salt pushed Center gently up against the wall and kissed her for 1 min. She took off her own top while Center took off Salt’s shorts. Center put her hands around Salt’s waist and bit the leader’s lower lip. Salt moaned. Center then, put her hand down Salt’s panties and slapped her butt with the other hand, which made Salt jump. The 2 girls knew each other well, having slept together many times before, they didn’t need to talk a lot between them as they were connected, a relationship that Sakura was discovering just now. Salt didn’t want to let Center taking control, not immediately. As her status as a Majijo boss, she had to show that there was only one leader when it comes to sex. In fact, everyone must obey, thing quite normal. Center turned around and stared at Sakura. This one was really hurt but she was animated by something else deep inside her that she tried to hide since the first time she entered Majijo.

Salt looked at Sakura too, a grin on her face, she pressed Center against her, both of them grinding. Sakura was very aroused, Otabe was blushing, smiling. Salt winked at Otabe, she then kissed Center’s neck and suddenly gave her a hickey. The world stopped for a while for Sakura, it was like we shot her many times. She wanted to scream so loud right now, Salt crossed the line and Otabe was a bit surprised. Usually, Salt marked her territory in private, not in front of everybody ! But Otabe somehow, understood that her girl wanted to show who had people at her mercy, saying that she could do anything she wants. But… she was a bit jealous and knew that Salt really started to go wild.

Center : Ooohhhh Saalt..!!

Salt : (kissed her back while putting her hand down Center’s panties, rubbing her pussy) Yeaahhh…. you want it hard, right…? (She inserted 2 fingers inside Center and thrust them, deeper, harder)

Center : Aaaaahhhhhh ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Yes..!!!!!!!!

Salt : Mmm…. you’re so damn wet, baby…. (suddenly ripped off the back of Center’s bra in one move and with her mouth, please ! Revealing Center’s boobs to Sakura)

Sakura : AAH..!!!!

Sakura wanted to masturbate herself, thing that Otabe understood.

Otabe : (whispering to her ear) Make yourself comfortable….

Sakura : Aaaahhhhh ggggg..!!!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura met Center and Salt’s eyes while touching herself.

Salt : Stop, Sakura !!

Sakura immediately stopped, thinking that Salt finally let her to have Center.

Center turned her back towards Salt and kissed her, which made Sakura jealous again.

Salt looked at Sakura, while kissing Center’s shoulder. She then gave another hickey on Center’s boobs.

Center : (eyes closed) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh oooohhhhh Saaaalt !!!!!!

Salt : Yeaahhh you’re mine, Center…. mmm…. (Kissing)

Sakura wanted to yell, not only Salt offended her by fucking Center, but the leader’s words did even more ! Hearing Center screaming Salt’s name was also something so painful for Sakura.

Center : I wanna cum….!! (kissing)

Salt : (smiling) Yeahh…. (kissing)

Salt ripped off Center’s panties. Both kissed again before Salt pushed Center against the wall, suckin her boobs and kissed her. Center quickly put her hand down Salt’s panties, smiling, surprising this one, thrusting her fingers inside her.

Salt : Aaahhhh ooohhhh..!!!! C..Center !!!!

Center : Hehehe…. (kissing) The leader is not wet yet….

Otabe frowned. She was furious seeing Center stealing her girl like that !

Salt put Center’s hand away. She suddenly lifted her up, put her on her shoulders, and licked her pussy up and down.

Center : AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! OOHHH MY GOD !!!!!! OOOHHHH MY GOD !!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD (exploded) SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Mmm…. you’re finished…. (suckin hard Center’s pussy, licking her clit)

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center was done, Sakura was dead, turning red, falling on the floor, shaking. Otabe smiled, laughing quietly, happy to have seen Salt having fun. Nezumi who was near to the swimming pool in the house, was mad, she threw her glass of champagne on the ground when she heard Center’s voice, wondering who was the bitch who fucked her girlfriend. There were a lot of people, the music was loud but she could recognize Center’s voice easily. Salt wiped Center’s cum off her face and kissed her.

Salt : Thank you, Center….

Center : You’re welcome, Miss Salt…. Such a salty bitch….(kissing)

Center went and sat in the sofa, drinking a lot of water.

Sakura stayed on the floor, shocked, lost.

Salt : See, Sakura… that’s what being the best means.

Sakura stood up. Strangely her anger was gone.

Otabe kissed Salt, making her understand that she really wanted her too.

Otabe : I’m really mad right now you know…. (kissing, reaching for Salt’s pussy) You deserve a big punishment….

Salt : Aaahhhh O..Otabe..!! W..Wait a little bit longer and… and you could do whatever you want to meee oooohhhhh..!!!

Otabe : Hehehee…. I love how vulnerable I make you feel…. (kissing) I’m the only one who can controls you….

Salt : P..Please..!!

Otabe : Miss Salt…. (kissing) You are a very bad girl, playing with my emotions like that….

Salt : I..I’m sorry I’m sorryyyyyyy aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!

Sakura, hesitant, walked to Center but this one, legs crossed with her glass of water, shook her head saying ‘no’.

Otabe : (who quickly hold Sakura, Center helping her) Sakura, stay calm… nobody allowed you to take Center.

Sakura : (suffering, almost crying) Why..??!! Why are you doing that !!!! Leave me alone..!!!!

Salt : Yes, stop.

Otabe and Center released Sakura.

Otabe : (smiling) Honey….

Salt : It’s hard to contain your emotions, right Sakura ?

Sakura : I…

Salt : Don’t be shy, please.

Sakura : Shy..?? Shy about what ??

Salt : It’s okay to express your feelings… You want to realize your dreams, right ?

Sakura : Yes, but…

Salt : You always were a strong girl, Sakura. But… you need to learn more. (Smiling, walking to Sakura) Let me realize your dreams….

Sakura was paralyzed. This feeling she felt when she saw Center a few mins ago being eaten, this anger, this desire she tried to hide… she knew from a few years before… She couldn’t believe it now.

Sakura : It… It… N..No way..!!

Salt : I slept with all my Rappappas…. and I know exactly what you’ve been waiting for since centuries….

Sakura : S..Salt-san..!!

Sakura’s heart was racing. She realized that she fell in a trap, finally understanding that Otabe and Center knew about what was planned from the start. She was seeing it over and over, her battle with Salt and being defeated, her distress when she saw her leader in hospital and..for us guys, I let you remember when Sakura cried after Salt died while thinking about their battle in MG 5, the beautiful tears of Sakura that you all haven’t forget…

Salt : Yes… You’ve always had deep feelings for me…. cause Center is not the one who you want to sleep with the most….

Sakura : (feeling weak) S… S… Salt-san..!!

Salt : (smiling) I want to have the part of this cake…. (touching Sakura’s hair) And I’m really hungry, Sakura…. I’m thirsty…. (slowly kissing Sakura a few secs)  
Otabe and Center smiled, knowing that Salt was actually the luckiest girl right now. Salt was a player.

Sakura was electrocuted, her body couldn’t respond. She wanted Salt, she wanted her so much, right now.

Sakura : Aah…!!

Salt : I want to have the taste of Miss Sakura…. in my body…. (smiling) I hope you’re mentally prepared, cause I’m gonna go crazy…. (kissing)

Sakura : Then…. I won’t hold back…. (smiling, kissing back) Show me your skills….

Salt smiled, excited, loving to be challenged. The 2 girls quickly kissed each other. Salt aimed Sakura’s neck before slowly getting back to the lips. Sakura caressed Salt’s face and kissed her chest. The Majijo leader pushed the Rappappa girl up against the wall and took off her clothes. Sakura was naked.

Salt : Mmm…. I could fuck you against this wall…. (Kissing)

Sakura : (smiling) Ooh… I don’t think you can…. (kissing)

Center and Otabe observed the girls, focused, trying to guess what Salt had in mind.

Salt looked at Otabe and this one smiled, understanding what her girl wanted. She threw a gun at Salt. The Majijo leader quickly placed herself behind Sakura who didn’t understand what was going on, scared.

Sakura : What th..HMPH..!!!!

Salt : (held her hand over Sakura’s mouth) Shh…. don’t worry, Sakura…. I just wanna have fun.... (necking her) Soo…. where should I shoot you, huh….? Tell mee….

Sakura : (scared) HMPHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Salt caressing Sakura’s body with the barrel of the gun.

Salt : This skin, mmm…. So exciting…. ooohhhh here, yees.. (kissing her shoulder)

Sakura : (struggling) HMMMPH..!!!!!!

Salt : I hope you love milk shake….(shot Sakura’s ass, with milk shake inside the gun)

Sakura : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

Salt : Aaahhhh yes, that’s it Sakuraa…. Keep going…. (kissing, shooting her boobs)

Sakura : AAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Otabe and Center, arms crossed, didn’t take their eyes off the 2 girls.

Salt : Even your boobs love it…. (kissing) but, down there…. (shooting Sakura’s pussy)

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHH PLEEEEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : You’re so sticky, Sakura…. (kissing) Mmm…. I’ll clean you up….

Sakura : Aaahhhh…!!

Salt : (pulled her towards the bed and pushed her down on it) This taste of strawberry…. (licking her chest)

Sakura : (blushed, paralyzed) Ooohhhh pl..aaaaahhhhhh !!!!

Salt : (sucking her boobs before licking them) Mmm….

Sakura : Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh nooooo..!!!!!! Salt-saaan !!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (took off her bra and panties) Enjoy….

Sakura was absorbed by Salt’s boobs and pussy. She didn’t want to wait any longer and quickly sucked the Majijo’s boobs really hard like she was swallowing !

Salt : Arh !!!!

Sakura : (kissing) I wanna make you cum, Salt…. I want… (kissing) you… (kissing) to cum with me…. (kissing)

Salt : (smiling) Like a music symphony ?

Sakura : (laughing) Probably !

Salt : Mmm…. that sounds nice…. (kissing) but…. (rubbing Sakura’s pussy)

Sakura : Aaaaaahhhhhhh noo..!! Noooo please….!!!! Aahhh aaaahhhhh !!!!

Salt : Aiming the top before sharing some pain first…. (kissing) that’s so you, Sakura…. (Inserted her middle finger inside Sakura)

Sakura : OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

Salt : Oohhh god…! Your voice…. (Inserting a 2nd finger, thrusting in a quick rhythm fucking her really hard)

Sakura : OOOHHHH PLEEEASEEEEE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

Salt : Yeahh, Sakuraa…! Give yourself to me…!! (She kissed Sakura’s belly while watching her and left a hickey just next to her pussy)

Sakura : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..!!!!

Salt : Now…. you definitely belong to me…. (sucking her pussy before licking her clit)

Sakura : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SAAAAALT !!!!!!!!

Salt : (playing) Aah ! You screamed my name…. that’s a good sign…. (kissing) You know how to satisfy your leader…. (She smoked before blowing smoke in her pussy and ate her out)

Sakura : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Mmm…. pure ecstasy….

Sakura surprised her a few mins later by pinning her to the bed, kissing every part of her body.

Sakura : (grins) You won’t have fun alone…. (kissing) No no no….

Sakura kissed her wildly. She sat on Salt’s face, this one giving her pussy another hard time.

Sakura : AAAHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT’S SO FUCKIN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura squirted on Salt’s face and breasts. The Majijo boss swallowed the juices while the Rappappa girl licked her boobs. Then Salt took Sakura and did the same, face-sitting too, Sakura ate Salt’s pussy, giving everything.

Salt : AAAHHHH SAKURAAAAAA..!!!!!!!!!! Gggjj..!!! I’m gonna cum oohhh !!!!!

And she did a few secs later, squirting on Sakura’s face.

Center : (who like Otabe, was smiling, whistling) Excellent….

Salt : Swallow, Sakura….

Sakura : (who wasn’t sure if she could do that) S..Salt..!!

Salt : I want you to swallow. Do it, please….

Sakura obeyed. Salt turned to Center, this one joining them in the bed. She kissed Salt again before laying down next to her, on the left, while Sakura was on the right. Otabe was waiting, impatient.

Salt : Let’s finish definitely…. Ready…? Final shit…. (She suddenly fingered the 2 girls at the same time, thrusting her fingers with all her strength fucking them really really hard)

Center and Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

The 2 girls were totally exhausted.

Salt smiled and Otabe quickly jumped on her.

Otabe : I’m gonna punish you, Salt…. (kissing) You made me so mad inside…. I want you to apologize…. Beg for forgiveness !

Salt : Aahhh…!! Baby pleaase…!!!!

Otabe started to fuck Salt, while Center kissed her and Sakura was kissing Otabe. 20 mins later, the bed was broken…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for all the fans of Salt/Sakura. I wanted to replace things into context with the 2 sharing something and the same for Salt/Center fans. Because we didn’t developp or talked much about these couples it should be logical enough but… it was hard to bring something about them… 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway and there’s no contact between Sakura and Center here… Thank you for reading, guys ! :)


End file.
